


Smooch

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frogs, an umbrella, and a true love kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss and Tell (Loose Lips Sink Ships)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/857989) by [Nokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis). 



  



End file.
